Field of the Invention
This invention relates bidets and bidet dryers.
Background of the Invention
The use of bidets is a hygienic option for cleansing the anus and genitals after using the toilet. It is ecologically friendly by reducing or eliminating the need for toilet paper. Also, bidets enable those who otherwise have difficulty toileting themselves because they lack the manual dexterity needed to manually wipe with toilet paper to use the toilet without assistance.
Bidets spray water onto a user to accomplish cleansing after using the toilet. Some bidets include dryers to remove water left behind by the bidet. Conventional dryers that accompany bidets typically comprise of a stationary dryer that blows air laterally from a fixed position. Alternatively, other conventional dryers blow air from a fixed point located at the rear of the toilet bowl causing the unsanitary water to move from the user's anus toward the genitals and urethra. This is particularly problematic for female users who are more likely than males to acquire urinary tract infections.
A bidet dryer designed to improve hygiene and reduce the opportunity for infection is needed.